I Don't Wanna See No More
by Kamon24121
Summary: What happens when your father hates your girlfriend? You'll go to the ends of the earth for her... But what if you totally lose it and she is the one that has to save YOU? Read to find out what happens with Bade!
1. Chapter 1

"Beck!" Jade screamed over the phone.

"No, I cannot take it…" Beck hung up.

Jade rushed to get her keys and ran out the door. She ran to her car and drove to Beck's house. She dialed Cat's number on her speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Beck's doing it again," Jade told her best friend.

"What? Why?" Cat asked sadly.

"His parents told him to break up with me again and he told them no. And this time they threatened to take his RV from him." Jade said with one breath.

"That's sad," Cat said with a sniff.

"Yes it is, that's why I'm going over and checking if he's okay." Jade said.

"Kay 'kay, tell me if he's okay… Bye Jade! Stay strong." Cat said.

"I will, thanks Cat!" Jade said and they hung up at the same time.

Jade parked in the Oliver's driveway and walked by the house. She looked at the front door and scoffed. "Mr. Oliver is such an ass…" she muttered under her breath. She tried the door, but it was locked. She kicked the door open with a grunt and ran to Beck's bed.

Beck was rocking back and forth on his bed with a knife in his hand. Jade shook her head and grabbed the knife from his hand. He face changed from fear to sadness and sorrow. Jade's eyes teared up and a single tear fell out of the corner of her eye. She dropped the knife to the ground.

"No," she told him sternly and got on the bed with him.

Beck stopped rocking now and looked up at his beautiful girlfriend. Even in his darkest moments she was there… She knew from his tone of voice on the phone that he was upset and was going to do something and she saved him. His hands shook now with fear.

"Beck…" Jade whispered to her boyfriend and neared towards him on the bed.

He tried to man up and talk to his girlfriend, but no words would come out. Beck was too upset to do or say anything, he held his head low now and refused to look into Jade's eyes.

Jade got up and went around the bed and sat by her boyfriend. She hugged him tight and whispered positive things into his ear.

After a few minutes Beck loosened up and looked into Jade's eyes.

"I just…" Beck started but looked at Jade's lips and got distracted.

He kissed her and stroked her cheek.

"They are so mean to you and when I try to defend you, they…" Beck broke off and just shook his head.

Jade nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I know."

"I, I love you, Jade!" Beck said.

Jade smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, Beck."

Jade lay down on his bed and he lay down next to her. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, talking in their own special language of love. Beck knew now that he didn't care what his parents said, he loved this girl that was in his bed with him and he would do anything for her. He'd die for her, just as she probably would for him. Jade smiled, like she knew exactly what he was thinking about, and kissed him. Their fingers intertwined as kissed and rolled around in Beck's tiny bed. Jade's fingers slipped out of Beck's as the moved to his neck and stroked through his hair. She smiled lovingly into his eyes.

They both smiled as they exchanged their thoughts, and the night grew young as they just lay there and tell each other, once again, about their childhood memories, with and without each other.

"Cat and I were drinking chocolate milk, and apparently she wasn't allowed to have chocolate, but I didn't know. Anyway, she took one sip and I said something funny, which I don't really remember right now, but it made her laugh and the milk, came out of her nose!" Jade told Beck and they both laughed together.

"Andre used to bang his head randomly on his little kindergarten keyboard and play the ABC's just a few keys out of tune." Beck told Jade and they laughed again.

"Don't you have to go home?" Beck asked.

Jade glared at her boyfriend. Beck nodded because he knew what that look meant, yes! It meant either, duh Beck or, really Beck? It began to get late and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Beck Daniel Oliver!" Mr. Oliver yelled into the RV the next morning.

Beck and Jade cursed under their breath and Jade lay still as a rock. Mr. Oliver came into the RV and went off.

"Beck! Why is this bitch in your RV?" he asked his son.

Beck sat up and glared at his father.

"Bitch? Bitch? If anyone in this RV is a bitch, that would be you, oh excuse me, BASTARD! Get out of my room and get out of my RV, and you know what? Get out of my life! I don't need you because ever since I ever started dating Jade, you were so rude and mean to us! I can't take it anymore; just get out of here!" he yelled at his father.

"Beck, you do not speak to me in that tone!" he said told Beck sternly.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Beck yelled at his father and pointed to his door.

Beck's father didn't budge and just stood in front of his bed glaring at his son. Beck went crazy. He jumped out of his bed and began punching his father.

"Beck! No!" Jade screamed she got up and held her boyfriend back from punching his father any more.

Beck turned around and kissed Jade. Jade smiled sideways and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Come on, let's go."

They got into Beck's truck and drove to a hotel.

"Why did you stop me? I could've had my problem solved, right then and there!" Beck asked Jade.

"I know it seems like you don't need him and he's worthless right now, but you will need him one day…" she told him and looked at his face to see what he was thinking and feeling.

"Maybe he'll like me now. I mean come on I practically saved his life!" she added with a laugh.

"Seriously you're laughing at a time like this?" Beck said, not laughing at all.

"Sorry," she said and put her hand on his on the steering wheel.

They got to the hotel and Jade got out and opened Beck's door for him.

"Thanks," he said and dropped the keys.

Jade picked them and gave them to him smiling.

"I'm so shaky," he admitted.

"Let's just get into our room." She said pulling his arm towards their hotel room's door.

Jade fumbled through her Jean's pockets and found the hotel key card. She slid it in the lock and the door opened. She looked up and Beck and they both smiled.

"Safe at last…" she said and kissed Beck.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, "It's about time you update this story!" **

**I'm really sorry; I have sooo many stories and I'm trying to update them all.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter and the ones to come! (hopefully sooner than they have before)**

Jade woke up the next morning right next to Beck.

She looked over and sighed happily.

She stared at him for a while, just smiling.

His eyes opened up out of the blue. "Morning," he chuckled.

She jumped and fell off of the bed.

"Ugh, Beck!" she cried.

He grinned and got up to help her back up.

Instead, by the time he came over to the other side of the bed, she was already getting up by herself.

"No you don't!" he cried, picking her up and carrying her to the living room.

Jade giggled and held him tight, kissing him on the cheek.

He put her down gently on the couch and just looked at her.

She looked up at him and motioned him towards her.

He teased her and just stood there, smirking.

She sighed. "Come on..." she whispered.

He finally sat down beside her and held her close.

She grabbed the remote, but before she could turn the TV on he took the remote out of her hand.

She looked up at him. "Hey!"

He kissed her and gave it back.

There was a loud knock on the door and Jade jumped.

She put the TV on mute and looked over at Beck, scared.

He looked at her protectively and then glared over at the door.

"Beck..." she whispered.

He got up and slowly walked towards the door.

"Beck," she whispered again. "You don't have to ans-"

He ignored her and kept walking.

Once he got to the door, he stopped and stared at it.

The knocking had stopped.

He looked back at Jade and shrugged.

He turned around and sighed.

Just as he started to walk back to the couch, the knocking came back again.

Knock, knock, knock.

He looked at Jade's terrified face and turned around.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Knock, knock, knock.

No one answered.

Beck sighed and put his hand on the handle and slowly turned it.

As he opened the door, Jade actually hid her face.

"Hello Sir," an old man stood in the doorway.

Beck sighed in relief. "Yes..?"

"We are redoing each of these rooms, so I'm sorry to say this but you are anyone with you must leave. We're sorry for kicking everyone out, but we will give you a full refund!"

Beck nodded. "Alright." he looked back inside at Jade, who had stopped hiding her face when she heard the man's voice, and then back at the old man standing in front of him. "You can keep the money; it's fine..." he smiled.

The man nodded. "Okay, Sir. You need to be out in ten minutes!"

Beck nodded and closed the door.

He turned and looked at Jade.

"Did you hear that?" he asked her.

She nodded and got up.

"I guess we have to pack and go back..." she whispered.

He walked up to her and held her close.

He sighed. "Ugh, I'm sorry Jade."

She looked at him confused. "It's not your fault their making everyone leave this hotel..."

He shrugged. "Still."

She sighed and kissed him.

A small smile started to form on his face.

"Time to pack..." she whispered and escaped his hug to go get her things.

He nodded and followed her into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck and Jade were just zipping up and closing all of their bags when there was another knock on the door.

Beck looked over at Jade and sighed. "Be right back..."

She smiled and nodded.

There were a few more impatient and loud knocks on the door and Beck started to jog over to the front door.

Once he got over to it, he opened the door and a powerful force knocked him in the face and he fell backwards.

Beck hit the floor hard and he knew he couldn't get up.

"Beck!" he heard Jade scream.

He tried to get up to save her from him, but he just couldn't.

Nothing on his body would obey his commands and he just lay there, just barely able to open his eyes and shift his head to the side and see what was about to happen.

"What did you do to brainwash my son you slut?" his father spat at his son's girlfriend.

Jade looked at Beck helplessly.

"Huh?" he slapped her. "Answer me bitch!"

Jade cried out and Beck tried everything he could to get himself up.

"Beck..." Jade whispered.

There was a loud slap and Jade fell on the bed.

"Stop it Mr. Oliver!" she screamed.

Beck struggled to get up, he'd hurt his leg pretty badly when he fell, and slowly crept up behind his father without a sound.

Jade just layed there helplessly on the bed, her back facing her boyfriend's father, and he was grabbing for the lamp at the side of the bed.

Just as he picked it up and began to swing it towards Jade, Beck grabbed his father's hand with a surprisingly strong grasp.

"No!" he yelled. "Dad, stop it!"

His father dropped the lamp and it shattered on the ground.

The noise made Jade jump and she quickly slid off of the bed to the other side and safely hurried off to the small closet, closing the door in front of her.

She peeked out through the small gaps in the door and watched as the father and son fought; all because of her.

She looked away and slid down the cold wall of the closet and prayed Beck would come out of this okay.

She began to cry as the two men yelled at each other.

"Why did you come here with that bitch?" Mr. Oliver asked his son.

Beck glared at his father and stepped around the broken glass and other shards of things from the shattered lamp.

"JADE, is my girlfriend." he slowly walked around to the back of his father and stood there.

Surprisingly his father didn't turn around; he didn't say another word.

Beck sighed. "I love her," he whispered and reached out towards his father's neck.

"Boy-" his father cried out, but it was far too late for him.

There was a disturbing sound as Beck snapped his father's neck and his body fell to the ground, falling on top of the broken lamp.

Jade heard the thump of the body hitting the hardwood floor and slowly got up and looked out the small gap in the closet door once again.

She couldn't see Beck because he was out of her line of sight.

"Beck..?" she whispered.

He sighed and looked down at his trembling hands. "Right here. I'm fine..."

Jade slowly moved the closet door until it opened and stepped out, gasping at the sight of Mr. Oliver's dead body on the floor in an unnatural position.

"Beck!" she cried, once she saw him, and ran into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her taking in the sweet smell of her powerful perfume and tried shifting all of his weight to the one good leg he had.

"You're shaking," she realized.

He nodded.

They looked over at the front door; it was still wide open.

"Let's get our stuff and go..." Beck whispered, limping back over to the bedroom and grabbing their bags at the foot of the bed.

"You're limping..." Jade whispered. "and what are we going to do about the broken lamp and your father's dead body?" she asked.

Beck shrugged. "I don't know..." he handed her one of the smaller and less heavier bags and she took it with an unsure look on her face.

"Are you sure we should just leave like this? I mean we-"

"I paid in cash; that old man doesn't even know our names." Beck cut her off.

Jade nodded and walked out the door still unsure about the whole situation.

_He saved my life, but killed his own father in the process..._

Beck piled all of the bags and everything in the back of his truck and hopped into the driver's seat.

Jade rested her head on the cool window and sighed.

Beck looked over at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Come on Jade," he whispered. "Tell me?" he begged.

She sighed. "I'm scared..." she looked over at him.

There was something in his eyes that screamed stay away and she knew this wasn't something Beck would do.

"It's fine... they won't find out about-"

"No. Beck..." she looked straight into his eyes. "I'm scared of you." she whispered.

He stared at her in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why?" he asked, even thought he should already know the obvious answer.

"You- You killed your father in front of me... because of me... to save me..." Jade told him. "And then you just walked away like it was no big deal."

"It wasn't it-" he told her.

"No! It is Beck... it is a big deal! No matter how much you hate him and no matter how mean he was towards me... He was your father and you killed him! You killed your father Beck!" she cried.

His expression changed; it was almost scary.

Jade felt like she could get hurt at any second so she looked away. "Beck... I can't be with you..."

"Jade, I- You're not going to tell anyone... are you..?" he asked.

Jade didn't say anything.

"Are you?" he asked a little more forcefull this time.

She shrugged. "I don't know Beck... I don't know what's right right now..."

Beck pulled over on the side of the road and stopped the car. "Jade..."

She ignored him and looked out the window.

"Jade... Jade. Look at me..." he whispered.

She slowly looked over at him.

"I love you..." he told her.

She nodded. "I know... and I love you, but-"

"But what?! We're free! My father was going to kill you!" he cried.

"Then- Beck... you should've call someone. You should've called 911!" Jade yelled back.

"Jade... I can't change what happened." he told her.

She nodded. "I know, but I- I... can't change how I feel right now."

He looked at her.

Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm scared of you Beck... I'm scared of you and I'm scared for you."

He looked at her confused. "Jade, what are you talking about..?" he asked.

She sighed. "I'm calling 911..." she whispered.

He glared at her. "No, you're not!" he cried, grabbing for her phone.

She quickly put her phone down her shirt and grabbed his wrists. "Beck...don't you dare touch me!"

"Jade, what are you doing?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry Beck..." she whispered.

"Jade, what are you-" he cried.

She bit his wrist and opened up his car door, pushing him out.

He scrammed to get back inside, but she kicked his head and he fell to the ground.

She slammed the door closed and hopped into the driver's seat, driving far far away.

"Jade!" she could hear Beck yell in the distance.

She sighed and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a woman answered on the other line.

"Hi, I...I'm Jade West and my...my boyfriend... he, he... just killed his father, in our hotel...which we just left. His father was, was trying to kill us so it was self-defence and...and now my boyfriend's a little upset...so I left him on the side of the road."

"Okay, and the hotel?" the woman asked.

Jade told her the name and she told her that she'd send police there.

"The police are on their way... stay safe Miss West." she told Jade.

"Th- Thanks..." Jade whispered and drove to Cat's.

Jade shivered in both fear and at the temperature outside as she got out of the car and walked towards Cat's front door.

Knock, knock, knock!

Cat answered the door. "Jade?! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'll explain later...can I please come in..? Possibly stay the night?" Jade asked her best friend.

Cat nodded and opened up the door quickly.

"Are your parents home..?" Jade asked once the door closed.

Cat turned around and looked at her friend.

"I'll take that as a no..." Jade laughed.

Cat nodded. "When are they ever home?!" she giggled.

Jade shrugged. "Uh, do you have anything I can eat?"

Cat nodded and grabbed an apple. "Apple okay?"

Jade shrugged and took it. "I was Beck...and umm...something happened..."

Cat sat down at her couch and looked at her friend.

Jade bit into the apple a few times and chewed.

"Did he finally punch him?" she asked.

Jade swallowed and sighed. "Not exactly..."

Cat's eyes opened up wide. "Did he-"

"Beck killed him..." Jade told her.

Her hands shook around the apple just picturing the image of Mr. Oliver's dead body limp and lifeless on the ground of their hotel floor.

"How?!" Cat cried.

Jade shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it..."

Cat nodded and sighed. "It's okay...I'll shut up now and stop asking questions. What me to turn on the TV?" she asked.

Jade shrugged. "Sure. Maybe that'll get my mind off of things..."

Cat grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and offered Jade the remote.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jade, please tell me something..." Cat whined.

Jade shrugged. "What is there to tell you?" she asked. "Beck started acting strange, his father attacked us at the hotel he took me to, and-"

Cat's eyes grew open wide. "What? His dad...?"

"And when we left I didn't feel safe, so I kind of kicked him out of the car." Jade finished.

Cat looked at her friend confused.

"It's not what you think..." Jade said.

Cat sighed and nodded. "Okay, thanks for telling me."

Jade forced a smile, but inside she was freaking out. _Beck, Beck of all people is insane..._

Cat turned on the TV and the two friends tried to cheer up, but there really wasn't anything on.

Jade groaned. "Cat?"

Cat looked at her.

"Can I stay here for a while?" she asked.

Cat nodded. "Of course, Jade!"

Jade smiled.

"Want some fuzzy pajama pants?" Cat giggled.

Jade laughed. "Sure..."

Cat jumped up and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, she came back down wearing cupcake pajama pants and holding a pair of black and white polka dot pajama pants in her arms. "Here," she smiled.

"Thanks!" Jade smiled again and went to the bathroom to change.

When she came out, she looked at Cat.

"What?" Cat asked.

"I- I actually like them!" Jade laughed.

Cat looked at her friend shocked.

"What?!" Jade asked.

"Wow, you're acting more like me than I am!" Cat said.

Jade smiled. "Sorry..."

Cat shrugged.

Jade looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Whoa!"

Cat looked at her confused and then looked at the clock too. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

It was 12:30 in the morning...

Cat looked at Jade. "Are you tired?" she asked.

Jade shrugged and Cat nodded.

"Well, get up for a second." Cat told her.

Jade got up from the couch and Cat pulled out the couch bed.

Jade stared at it as Cat made it.

Cat finished and looked at Jade. "What?" she asked.

"I've been here how many times and I see this beautiful thing now?" Jade asked.

Cat giggled. "Well, it's yours until you want to go back home."

Jade smiled. "Thank you."

Cat smiled back and stared up the stairs. "Good night, Jade. If you need anything, just call me!" she said.

Jade nodded and nuzzled into a pillow. "Kay, Cat."

"Kay Kay!" Cat called.

Jade laughed and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jade woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs and freshly-made coffee.

She opened her eyes and Cat stood right there in front of her face.

Jade jumped and Cat almost dropped the plate of food that she was holding.

Jade also tried to hit Cat and she quickly dodged her blows.

"Sorry!" Jade smiled. "Reflex..."

Cat nodded, holding the plate extra-carefully.

"You're lucky I didn't actually hit you or anything...'" Jade whispered.

"I know," Cat giggled and set it down on the coffee table. "Sorry about that, Jade. I was just bringing your food over and I was just about to wake you up..."

Jade nodded and stretched out her arms, yawning and looking around.

"Bacon and eggs?" she asked, looking at the plate and just grabbing the toast.

Cat hit her head. "Oh, right... sorry. I forgot!"

Jade nodded. "It's fine, the coffee will make up for it!"

Cat giggled and gave Jade her coffee. "Yeah, I know how much you and Beck-" she looked away. "Never mind."

Jade sighed. "It's fine."

Cat sighed and went into the kitchen to get her coffee and plate of food.

"You know you can have my plate too, right?" Jade asked when she came back into the living room.

Cat nodded and grabbed the remote, putting the plate in her lap.

"Yeah," Jade smiled at the TV. "What's on?"

Cat turned the TV on and Jade gasped. "Is that-"

Cat's eyes grew open wide. "Beck!"

Jade looked at Cat and then back at the TV.

"Beck Oliver tried killing himself at the local Hollywood Jail. Reasons for this odd event are still unknown..." the reporter on the screen said.

Cat looked at Jade. "Should I change the channel...?"

Jade shrugged. "I... I don't know- What- Why would Beck-"

Cat hugged Jade as she started to cry.

"Why would Beck do that?" Jade sobbed.

Cat pat her friends head and back. "I don't know Jade. I'm so sorry..."

Jade sobbed for a few more minutes and then told Cat that she couldn't handle it anymore, so she turned off the TV.

Cat looked at her sad friend. "Do you want anything?" she asked.

Jade sat there quietly.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Cat asked.

Jade sighed and looked at her friend, wiping her eyes.

"Ice cream?" Cat smiled.

Jade's eyes teared up as she smiled slightly and nodded.

Cat quickly got up and made a huge bowl of ice cream.


End file.
